Fallen Legacy
by ZeroPhoenix230-3
Summary: After several years of being trapped in an unknown world with villainous beings that manipulated the Mobians' finest heroes. Miles "Tails" Prowder decided to believe that the heroes were unable to be saved, except himself and a few others. He wouldn't be a hero after all the crimes he had committed, but there's going to be a new champion along the fallen.
1. Dawn of War

Autumn of 2015.

The Caribbean, Citadel Hyperion.

6:10 PM.

There was a general belief that the cartels always wanted a country to be their workforce, known as a narco-state. The afflicted country would only serve for criminals and terrorists for years. Other countries would scorn them because of their influence on the criminal populace. There's also bloody conflicts that scar the landscape as the last remaining resistance of honest law enforcement officers that attempted to save their culture from being overrun by these organizations.

For the cartels. All they ever wanted is to be kings, one way or another. That coca leaf is the only thing that can ascend them to the highest and wealthiest places that they can think of. The strongest of them have the tools and weapons to be a drug fueled war machine. They don't care about the risks, they just want to be on that throne of might and power.

Except... There's always that one person who stood in their way to stop these people. That person did everything at their disposal to personally dismantle and destroy them all.

Simply put. This person was Kayrin Crawford, a Commander of Citadel Hyperion, the Bahamas Defense Force and its Special Operations Task Force unit. She was one of the leaders within the Bahamian Navy, and one of the youngest Commanding Officers in history, only being 29 years old and adding the fact that the person is a female. But one of the most brilliant soldiers in the Caribbean.

Within these two years, these simple and peaceful islands will be tested against an feared, well respected, but unknown foe. Kayrin will be the one who will experience the most resistance from the ones who threatens all of the Caribbean.

"Good evening. Madame Crawford." One of the technicians politely greeted her. She always had hair in a shade of red, and she was a brilliant yet wrathful and highly respected Commander. She wore a combat uniform in UCP camouflage, and was adorned in metals of valor, honor and glory. A blue beret was worn over her hair.

"Thank you." She replied. Then went on to say another sentence. "Stand up, let's review this year's performance."

"Sure. Jamaica is still bogged down from a major hurricane, everything is still messed up down there. Good news is that the cops and the SOTF are cleaning up those looters, won't be for long before things are back in order." Another one of the persons responsible for operations gave a random piece of information. Not so important as the others, but it is something to look into.

"Well. I mean, it's good that we're cleaning house down there, but do you have anything here?" She knew that was helpful, but there must be more to report.

"On the brightest side. We finally caught the Northshire Mafia red-handed." An Intelligence Specialist commented that the local Bahamian Mafia leader was finally caught. After almost ten years of being on the run.

"Really?" Besides that comment she heard from the other guy, this made her day better.

"Of course. Both the DA from the US and our court found him guilty of all the charges that was brought up against him. He's locked up for good this time, and there was a bunch of civilians trying to get to him, probably thinking of ripping his head off after that terrorist attack three years ago." He gave an file from both the DA and the Bahamian courts, which placed this mafia leader for life in prison. All from extorting money from every school and business, causing massive gang wars that killed almost 200 people in about three years, and a terrorist attack that not only killed a Yakuza lieutenant, but others that wasn't the intended target.

"Perfect, that was actually relief for not only me but the others on the streets. I knew that 210 million dollars would work since 2012, but I have to thank you all for this progress, and for taking the lead against our enemies. Although this base isn't exactly completed yet." Kayrin was all too glad that this was worth the trouble to put up a solid naval force and a base of operations. The funding was cash-strapped, but she still made it work regardless of the situation.

"So. What about next year?" Someone else asked, at the same time, the systems mysteriously went offline.

"The hell?" Kayrin noticed that the computer monitors had frozen up, then emitted static and with a glitched screen altogether.

"Nothing's working, and I can't even reboot this thing." Someone tried to restart, but wasn't able to go through. From what it looks like, it was some sort of virus. But it wasn't possible to hack into a military system and caused the controls to be unresponsive.

Then the power was shut off. It was a safety measure within Hyperion's electrical and server structure, that if there's any anomaly detected in the systems, the base would cut all power sources off and shuts down all server functions to prevent any data leaks to unknown sources. The virus was only active for 25 seconds before the power was interrupted.

"What the blue hell was that?!" An IT specialist was all too shocked that a virus was able to get into the network, but at least it didn't do any damages.

"Did anyone just honestly mess around with the network settings?" Someone else asked that if anyone messed with the network. Because if this was a common virus, this was a breach in not only the military network, but the entirety of the government would be compromised. With that sentence, everyone started to argue with each other in the dark.

"If you guys can stow this bullshit, do it quickly, or someone's going to confess and pay the price." Kayrin's only warning actually made them completely stop yelling, and created silence along them. She was known to punish any corrupt individuals that wanted to sabotage the country's well being, and she found them very fast and made them pay the price of being a traitor.

"Alright. We'll be on it, problem is, we have to wait for the power to come back before investigating any weak points. Which may take hours." An engineer spoke out as he checked the power boxes in the room.

Kayrin understood this and said goodbye as she left the room. The Commander remained in the base's main building, awaiting until the power came back on.

* * *

November 11, the next day.

8:30 AM.

After falling asleep at midnight, Kayrin returned down to the Ops Center. At least the power was back on and with no leaks present on social media. Except that same virus did more than annoy Kayrin.

"What's going on?" Kayrin noticed that the TV was turned on, it was on a morning news station in the US. Then the crew scattered all over the room, trying to calm the others down.

They were saying that both the Federal agencies and the Department of Defense had suffered the same type of virus that infected Hyperion. Except that the virus had caused damages that targeted the records and activities in the Caribbean. No one from either federal or military is able to track what's going on in the Caribbean. Along with CARICOM. Not even the island countries can see what's going on.

The other news, from Britain. Shows that the MI-6 had also lost all track of activities in that region. As well as European Union being unable to keep track on island territories belonging to British, French or Dutch countries, no one from the US or Europe can track the Caribbean, except the Bahamas. This attack was no accident, all intentional.

The next second, a phone was ringing. She went up to it and the contact list was someone from the US Special Operations Command, then there was calls pending from the British MI-6. It was very strange and disturbing. What happened in the last few hours?

"Alright. Who's on this line?" Kayrin knew someone from the Pentagon would call her, being the only country that can still visibly see crime statistics from other islands outside the Bahamas.

 _"Good morning, Madam Crawford. This is Albert DeMarco, one of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Don't be alarmed, this call can't be traced at all here." The person who called was Albert DeMarco. One of Kayrin's contacts that helped her on the Iron Crucible project, about five years ago._

"Oh. It's good to see you. Sounds like the DOD is deep waters, and you guys got hacked the same way that Hyperion did." She casually speaks, but is aware of the gravity of the situation. But Albert doesn't believe it.

 _"I'm pretty sure you know, but this isn't a joke. We've lost the entire track of Central America. Every network under federal and military branches is offline. My office is in a frenzy and I'm just as bogged down with the public on this matter. Langley and the White House were trying to find answers and the Bahamian Navy can still track other CARICOM countries. The CIA wants answers from you, and I happen to be calling from Headquarters." He wanted answers for the CIA to investigate into the matter._

"As much as I want, we're trying to look for answers as well. We just went down thanks to the virus, but thanks to Hyperion's safety measures in the electrical and network systems. We rebooted hours ago, and I'm still on the clock to find the suspects." Crawford was also blind in the fact that no one took responsibility for the cyber attack.

 _"No... You mean that you're in the same situation in finding that target as much as we are." Albert spoke._

"We are in the blind as to who that target is, but I can still inform the others clearly." Kayrin replied.

 _"Then. I think the rest of the Pentagon have a common enemy as you do." He continues to give Commander Crawford one of the rumors she had spread around._

"Wait, you mean the existence of the Mocoa Cartel, and those Mobians behind the organization?" Crawford knows that the Pentagon has now taken in a factor that the Mocoa Cartel, an organization that is mostly Mobians and located in Colombia. Which are strange animals that act in human-like behavior and can stand on two feet like one. They even wear clothes.

 _"If they're advanced enough to cripple the communications to CARICOM as well as blinding the MI-6. Then there's no one else that we can answer. But why disable all communications to and from the Caribbean? That may be the only answer we know." He continued._

"They're a cartel, they don't need or want an end goal. It's just for the betterment of their business." She believes that they wanted to improve their business to flow freely without opposition.

 _"So... I'll come back to determine the best course of action. Plus, there's a press conference in the White House along the Joint Chiefs. MI-6 needs some answers as well." He quickly spoke, then he hung up and left._

As Albert and the Joint Chiefs of Staff tried to soothe the panic along the White House officials and the American public over this sudden spark of chaos. Commander Crawford spoke with the upper echelons of MI-6. Giving the same answers to the officials. The Mocoa Cartel being one of the groups responsible for this. So far, no one else came to the conclusion that the Cartel was responsible.

The result was that the UK, the Bahamas and the US targeted various hacker groups. Hoping to find the one responsible, but instead. The true target escaped into the shadows for two years, thanks to political interference. They ran around in a circle, and even forgot to restore the network integrity. Thanks to pointless political games, it left them open for an attack, not only one, but two at the same time.

* * *

Two Years Later, April 3'rd.

9:30 PM.

In 2017. The same victims in 2015's cyber attack had suffered the same case. The Bahamas wasn't affected once again, and the US and UK were hit with a worse version of the virus at New Year's day. The virus originally took ten weeks to recover about two years ago, then this time. The virus is still present in their systems with no way to remove it. They can't see anything in Central America as of this month. Nor can countries in that region communicate properly.

To add salt on an open wound, a Colonel that was under US Special Operations Command had flown to the Bahamas in response to an attack on one of the major DEA office buildings in US soil. Then one of the Commanders of the British SAS was already here to discuss the evidence about an raid on the British embassy in Jamaica. This time, the Pentagon and the British military decided that the meeting wasn't of petty political talks, but of the great concern of national security of both nations and the Caribbean. There was also the local police chiefs that took part of this meeting, this was kept under the radar from public eyes until further notice.

"Is that everyone here?" Kayrin asked for everyone's attention. They were all here, so she opened a very large monitor that everyone could see. The details of each attack came up on screen.

With that, she began to explain on what happened with these attacks. Along with the SAS Commander and the Colonel. There was also soldiers within this room.

"At 12 noon yesterday, exactly at the DEA's Atlanta Office. The explosives used in the attack were all high explosive, bunker-destroying warheads from various rocket launchers and was wired with a detonation device to trigger the explosives and destroy the entire entrance of the office. Witnesses had managed to spot a burnt body in the middle of the fire, and his phone was burnt and assumed destroyed upon detonation." An Delta operative explained the first sideshow. Which had an entire entrance of the office destroyed in a massive blast in a delivery truck. From top to bottom, the building had it's front collapsed, revealing the walls inside. Killing 32 people in the process.

"Good, but did the FBI found anything in his home? Like any contacts that may be associated with Mocoa Cartel?" Kayrin asked.

"We did find a laptop, but it was destroyed to bury the evidence. Only the hard drive remained intact because he didn't break it properly, but we can't access the contents of the device. Even today we still can't get in." He explains that this sole piece of evidence can't be accessed.

"Not really, but we need to look at the burnt clothing that was recovered. On closer inspection, it may be the Mocoa Cartel, because of silver clothing and that type of military-grade body armor, that doesn't look like its created from any arms company. It's more likely their handy work." Kayrin can also recognize the armor, standard issue but is not created by any legal arms company. Any bootleg armor would have inferior qualities, but this is high grade, and self-crafted. All created by them.

"Come to think about it... You may be right. ATF and ISA has contacted local gun shops and companies, and no one commented that this armor belonged to the company. Even the illegal mercenaries on the Deep Web can't create something at this high quality. Then again, someone from another group may had stolen the gear and executed the attack. So that point what the Commander spoke about is very true." He'd agreed to Kayrin's theory. Although there are some factors that may render the Mocoa Cartel not involved in this, but there's the armor and the grade of explosives that was enough to destroy the entrance.

"That's one point down, we move to the next incident what happened down at Jamaica." She was finished with this page of the slideshow. Then the picture of the interior of the British embassy raid in Jamaica came into view.

"What we got from this shot. One of the gangs raided the embassy with nearly forty hostiles, half were Mobians and the other just being humans. They don't have any advanced body armor, but this time. High grade Russian weapons that came from Spetsnaz forces, optics and all the upgrades. But there was the same type of virus that they used to hack into the embassy's security. It disabled the alarms and allowed them to enter in without much opposition." Kayrin assessed the photo. But the SAS Commander had already noticed her hand, it was pointed at a Mobian that was basically a hawk, a strangely green colored one.

"Who's that guy you're pointing to?" Another Delta operative pointed at the hawk.

"I believe that's the leading gangster in charge of the raid. The SOTF's intelligence specialists believes that this suspect is named as Jet. No real name, but he's rumored to have came from a lowly LA gang. I don't know why he managed to gain this much power in Jamaica so quickly, and this embassy raid was risky for Jet, considering the fact that he was on-site himself. He may be working for the Cartel, but not yet proven." Crawford knew this same Mobian, being from a lowly LA gang, now he's running a newly created gang that became the public's main enemy in the process of recovering from the recent major hurricane.

"Still. I'd have to think on why he got Russian Spec-Ops gear to begin with. It may be Cartel or something else altogether." An MI-6 analyst commented on how a gang leader would acquire Russian military hardware, even if he was the leader of the biggest gang present in Kingston and in other Jamaican towns. This grade of hardware would be ruinously expensive.

"None the less, we got two direct threats that pulled us into these investigations. Once we can identify the key players in these attacks, the better the chances we have to figuring out the best way to prevent and eliminate the Mocoa Cartel if they're involved. But... Is there any questions you may want to ask?" Kayrin asked the persons present in the meeting.

"You brought us in the meeting. Is there anything we can do?" One of the local police chiefs asked.

"If there's any SWAT-based units, they can run as backup for our squads. But so far, you can stay behind to hunt down any sicario spies that hide in Nassau. You have the FBI at your disposal if you need it." She replied.

"Then again, doesn't the DEA usually handle these cases?" An veteran SOTF operative asked as well.

"From that scene in Atlanta. There's a belief that the CIA knows of a hundred crooked DEA special agents working for the Mocoa Cartel in Atlanta's division, and when another division of the agents tried to expose them, they were attacked in Atlanta in an attempt to bury the evidence. At this time, the DEA in Central America is deactivated until further notice.

"At this time. The only person we're now gunning for is Jet, being the only person who can lead to the cartel. Problem is, we still can't find that son of a bitch. Despite being a lowly gang-banger at large. We don't need the SFOD-D for this job, the Army would just clean up the matter, and we'll be done with it." When the Colonel finally gets the chance to speak up about this situation. Something else popped up on screen.

"I'm pretty sure the cartel has even some of the Army's soldiers on its payroll. If they tried to harm the Cartel

"Hold on. The ISA just send something to us. Let me open it." When Crawford opened the file. There was finally hope and a clear target.

 _(The intel that we've recovered from the drive has concluded that a major lieutenant within the Mocoa Cartel has defected. The target is Miles "Tails" Prowder, an Mobian who was also responsible for the cyber attacks from two years ago and of New Year's Day)_

 _(Recently. He wanted to defect due to the fact that he couldn't handle being within a murderous organization, and he wanted out for years. He recruited Jet, knowing that his gang-style attitude would stir up trouble in the cartel. In this result. Miles had brought him Russian military spec-weapons to give him a false sense of power, then he asked Scourge to send him to Jamaica while the country was recovering from the major hurricanes of 2015 and 2017. Jet's own power had made him capable to run Jamaica's new gang, and was successful in gathering momentum)_

 _(Miles had used Jet to loot the embassy staff and ambassadors from the UK. But it was a trick, because there wasn't anyone present at the time of the raid. The police and British soldiers had already targeted Jet for the raid and partially revealed the cartel's structure. He was about to plan for the next attack, but he couldn't handle the stress of killing anyone with the explosives. Jet's friend had took responsibility in bombing the DEA building and killing the special agents who were responsible for supporting the cartel. In simple terms, Miles's goals were to also dismantle the cartel as well. He caused SOCOM to come after Jet in hopes of finding out the rest of the lieutenants)_

 _(As of 1900 hours. Miles's location remains unknown, but the SIGNIT experts had managed to track the signal to Jamaica. We've suspected that Polish GROM is also involved in a manhunt for Jet. Mainly for arming an mob family in Poland and funding a terror attack from there. However, Scourge has instructed Jet to kill Miles if any chance is given)_

 _(T_ _ime is short. The Pentagon and CARICOM has authorized all participating Special Mission Units to engage all Mocoa cartel combatants on every island in the Caribbean. We need Miles alive before the cartel can get to them. Commander Kayrin Crawford of the Bahamas Defense Force is now in charge of Operation False Price. Citadel Hyperion is also designated as the main base of operations due to having the only working equipment to track the Cartel's activities in Central America. Authorization of command has been granted to the subject and will comply to ROE standards and will limit the amount of firepower required for certain missions. Further development is expected in the upcoming hours as we check through the files.) - ISA Report, with authorization files from CARICOM, the OAS and the Department of Defense. Allowing Kayrin to use Tier 1 units to hunt down cartel elements in Central America._

"Madam. How quick can we get to the target?" An SAS squad leader asked once more.

"I got Defense Force units boots on the ground, SOTF is redeploying. The SAS is being flown to Kingston for Jet, and two GROM units are already airborne, so they're have to land here to be properly briefed on the Op." Kayrin scanned the city for any nearby soldiers that can grab Tails and eliminate Jet.

"Good n' all, but you still can't find him." A SIGNIT specialist spoke, due to the fact that Tails can perfectly hide his computer from outside sources. Kayrin was then scrolling through anything to get at him.

"That's been answered. We have two females Mobians, no real names as of yet, but it's Vanilla and Cream. They're not hidden, looks like they're in a high-end market in downtown Kingston." Kayrin had found two Mobians, Tails's girlfriend and the girl's mother. He does visit them recently, and Cream still has his number to his phone.

"Last question. How the hell did Scourge survived the crash up in Moscow in 2010?" Someone else came up to answer.

"Who knows. I was the only one who knew he wasn't dead after he escape from a Gulag in Central Russia. His father lead one of the bands of Russian mercenaries working for the mob. Ex-Spetsnaz, and large sums of money was a bag of a shit storm. He tried using Russia as a form of getting serious military hardware, and even radioactive material to sell for the black market. Then the Russians had to shut them down and executed him in 2011. Scourge had managed to escape, then a car crash happened. He swapped the bodies and managed to use whatever was left from the group to form the Mocoa Cartel about three years later." Kayrin explained, as she was from a Private Military Company that was working with the investigators, prior to becoming the Commander in 2012.

"You know what we're getting into, right? We may got a genuine badass we're going to fight. All the gear he has at his disposal can be challenging to even Special Mission Units." The Colonel had to think about this. Scourge, being the son of a successful underground mercenary group that was very persuasive in getting the connections for serious gear, radioactive materials, the best soldiers and possibly chemical weapons.

"Yes. However, he started this fight by hacking into the DOD and the British MI-6, and God knows how his plan will play out. We're blind, and with his skills. We're up for a fight. We can't dodge this outcome. Plus, we have a life on the line, he dies and our chances of finding Scourge goes even lower than before." Kayrin wasn't feeling too interested in talking about anymore useless information. The mission has to go on.

"Alright Madam, what your play in handling this Op?" Another SAS squad leader asked.

"We'll limit the destruction to what the mission requires if we're destroying cartel-owned property, which means that we must be aware of how we use explosives. As for other missions outside of demolitions, be careful of firing off in urban areas or using high fire-rate weapons. And you people know the rest of the ROE standards. For the Cartel lieutenants. Scourge is still training them to resist arrest, so when it comes down to it, those missions are to capture them. Dead or alive. We'll take any intel that gathers any pieces of their business structure on the black market or other things related to the organization."

"I will take direct control as with the other commanding officers. All teams will go to individual islands in the Caribbean and countries south of Mexico to spy, search and destroy the cartel's assets. Use of any other interrogation methods may be authorized, but some are grey areas and we can't risk anything being exposed to the news. But normal interrogation will be used to get any helpful information."

"Time is not our friend. We have to be on the watch, at all times of day and night, and all of the upcoming weeks. If Scourge notices that we're gunning for him, it'll get harder for us."

"We have other assets that can help you, but ultimately. The only way to completing this op will be actions of the soldiers and myself as well. We'll play aggressive, but professionally. Don't make it a bloody mess that the public will point fingers at us."

"The time is now. We'll have to move quickly, and we need to stay aware of any changes to the cartel as we dismantle them, one by one."

"The fate of the Central America and the Caribbean is in your hands.. Do us proud, along with the people counting on you." Kayrin had a short and simple speech, but it got across. Everyone else knew what to do. Wait for JW GROM, Delta Force and the SAS to land, then venture off to Jamaica to capture Miles and Jet. Hopefully to reveal the cartel lieutenants to start the fight against them. This would be Task Force Champion from now on.

* * *

April 5, 2017.

12 PM.

Citadel Hyperion, Crucible Training Quarters.

Kayrin and the DOD's proposal to redirect their trip to the Bahamas has been successful. The Polish military has added GROM to Operation False Price, and they've arrived last night to be briefed on the Op. It took them an extra day to get here due to the Polish needing a bit more manpower for this mission. The SAS and the SFOD-D had arrived before them.

Today, the operatives were practicing their training against others that are simulated to be the Mocoa Cartel. The sicarios were rumored to be trained by ex-Spetsnaz, which is 45% of their ranks. The rest were either former police or just gangbangers serving the arm of enforcing the organization. Their guns had airsoft rounds, eliminating the use of inanimate dummies and adding practical human targets without harming them. They would serve as simulated criminal smugglers or terrorists with different tactics and reaction times.

The results were that some targets were low-grade gangbangers with low accuracy, and others having body armor and high reaction times, and the operatives needed to stun them with flash grenades. It was a mixed bag of opponents, and knowing the type of sicarios is the only way to predict the risks behind the Op.

With that finished, the troops went outside for some sort of urban driving course, with the fake buildings and roads. This was to simulate the mission at grabbing Miles on the road.

"This is the non-bloody attempt, right?" An GROM operative that spoke English asked, because this isn't the type of capture that would be in buildings.

"Yes, I suspect Tails is going to be in a tough vehicle, an SUV more likely. You may have to take the vehicle down by shooting the tires or spinning the car out of the way. If you're lucky, if that vehicle's driving slowly. Aiming at the driver could scare him to either speed off or stop him in his tracks. Do whatever method you can think of." Kayrin replied, giving them tips as to what to expect from a lieutenant. Miles is either alone or with back up.

Once they got in the vehicles and went on the road, they split up and took two ways. When they found the target vehicle, the first vehicle blocked the back of SUV, then the front was blocked off. Left and right of the vehicle was only two buildings on each side, can't go through them. The operatives quickly got out and pointed guns at the target and grabbed him in 17 seconds, a Mobian fox working for the SOTF took part of this mission. Not exactly the yellow fox that was the target, but it was close enough.

The instructors would continue to change up the snatch-and-grab portion of the mission, adding firefights and other factors that can make the job harder to do. They were to do this all day, between mock raids of buildings. It would had been smoother if they were given months to prepare, but the cartel is moving fast on Tails. There's no more time left to fully be ready. Tomorrow is the day they'll enter Jamaica to find Tails.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here?" Kayrin noticed that one of the police chiefs had visited the base.

"Just dropping by to tell you that there's a street rumor that sicario spies are around here. We still can't confirm that it's the Mocoa Cartel, but witnesses say that there's information sellers on the deep web. They just happened to come here, but what can we do?" He gave an report on each witnesses that the Cartel is possibly spying on the Bahamas.

"In this case, I'll send some intelligence specialists over to prove or disprove the evidence of spies. You try to gather the pieces of the puzzle for them." Kayrin gave him instructions and intel specialists to handle this case. If there's no spies, then there's no risk. If there's any of the spies, then there will be a problem.

* * *

April 6, 2017, the next day.

9:30 AM.

Northeastern Kingston, Jamaica.

After spending all day practicing scenarios for this job, Task Force Champion was flown to Jamaica, landed on a small airfield owned by the ISA, then drove several miles to Kingston, where Miles is located. There was only two SOTF soldiers and with a SAS squad leader, and a K9 trained dog for the mission. All in a ice cream van.

For the SAS and the Bahamas's Special Operations Task Force being Tier 1 units, they could had wore civilian clothing. But the cartel's activity in hunting the HVT has led them to no choice but to equip special ops combat gear that was seen in documentaries, which people would definitely notice.

First thing was to head to Vanilla's residence. Cream is Miles's sole contact at this point, so if they can persuade them to use the phone, they can find him.

 _"Champion Six Actual, the mother has entered the residence. Looks like they're on the front porch." An ISA operative using a UAV spotted Vanilla by the front._

"The house is second floor right? There's multiple two-floor apartment blocks, and some have the same color. How can we tell apart?" An SOTF soldier tries to look for the building. He had a hard time because the buildings were all two floor for five blocks, then driving became impossible because of a traffic jam. Blocked the whole road in front of them.

"We're not going that way. May as well squeeze through the crowd." The squad leader decided to park and walk the rest of the way. Then advised the ISA unit that they were exiting the vehicle. "Champion Six Actual, we're exiting the vehicle, there's a massive traffic jam past the stop light."

 _"Copy. The residence they live in is a two story building. They have a sign that says Vanilla and Daughter's Sea Market, looks like a local restaurant. Lot of activity ahead." The intelligence specialist spoke as he gazed over the area and the building. There was a bunch of civilians on foot and in vehicles. Those three shocktroopers stood out like a sore thumb._

"Anything directions or something?" An female SOTF operator asked.

 _"It's through that market on your left, and the civilians should let you pass through if they think that you're on official business. It's the most busy shop around this part of town, you can't miss it." He gave them advice and the direction to the market._

The civilians had started to back up once they saw the soldiers' weapons, clearing the way for them. Even in this busy day.

Up ahead, the two contacts were Mobian rabbits that wore Amish-style and normal Western clothing to avoid attention from any gangsters around this area. Their real names were still not revealed, but the way they call them Vanilla and Cream was that their fur was brown and light brown. Looks clean and pure. When they saw them, the mother tried to clear out everyone and close the stand. But couldn't do so when they appeared right in front of them. People started to yell at them when this happened.

"Calm down! We need some time from the owner of this residence. We're closing this thing down until things have cleared up, we'll be right back." The second soldier gathered everyone's attention and some of them backed away from the stand. The other two went in to question the mother and the daughter.

"You're Vanilla and Cream, Miles's only point of contact?" The leader begins, talking to them. The mother stood surprised, but not too surprised. She has soldiers coming up to her by surprise every week.

"Sure. What do you want about Tails? Wait... Oh no, y-you're from-" Vanilla was spooked, mainly because they knew about Tails' involvement with the organization. Cream just went scared and pointed her head down.

"No. We're in a Joint Special Forces unit, we're looking for Tails to take him in protection, and so are you people. You have any phone numbers relating to the twin-tailed individual?" He reassures them, which lightens up the mood for a bit.

"I d-d-do, but let me get my phone f-f-first." Cream went upstairs to find her phone.

"Okay, before we get you out, anything else you want to tell us about Miles or the Cartel?" He immediately asks.

"Tails? Oh... For 7 years, he's been trying to escape. When Sonic and the rest of his friends joined, he was the only one that tried to plead for him to see reasoning. But he didn't listen. Sonic dragged him into this and forced to commit his will to the Cartel. I spoke to him and said it wasn't too late for him, that's was about two years ago. That's when he hacked the US government and caused all of this. Don't know why, but it's better not to question myself or others to create stress for me." Vanilla explained of a phone call she made, prior to the cyber attack. She also spoke of Sonic the Hedgehog, a once famed hero along the Mobians that turned rogue.

Cream came back down and called Miles. He tried to get the phone to his hands, but she wanted to greet her fiance. After about four minutes, she finally lends him the phone. Her phone had Tails' photo, yellow fur and twin tails. All too perfect.

 _"What? You people finally found me?" Tails wasn't expecting this when the phone's turned to visual feed mode, revealing the soldier's combat gear along with the British flag. Lucky for the squad, Cream's phone was altered by the fox so it wouldn't be traced by the Cartel._

"The DOD and Kayrin herself painstakingly found your girl, and we wanted you because of the two cyber attacks and you may have an intelligence gold mine about the cartel. Like you, Kayrin wanted them dismantled. You may be the means to do so." The SAS operative told him that they're the way out for Tails in the cartel.

 _"Good grief, after seven damn years. I got a way out. Any catches to this plan?" He wouldn't move into custody without telling him._

"Of course. Any betrayal from you could get you flung in Guantanamo Bay or killed by Kayrin, and if you didn't. At least we'd send you a lesser prison." The operative gives him three choices, stuck for prison for probably twenty years, or into Guantanamo Bay to never return or simply be executed to avoid compromising the mission either way.

 _"Really? I'm 20 years old at this point, and I was forced to do this because I had no other way. Is there any other way?" Miles pleaded, but things weren't all fair in a conflict, but it was an operation._

"Unless they want something otherwise after the Mocoa Cartel is destroyed, you may as well turn yourself in... Unless Jet will skin you alive." He told him about choices, again. He was cornered, and without power after abusing it to get Kayrin to start Operation False Price.

Typically. He chose the better way.

 _"Alright. I'm coming with you, I refuse to let Scourge ship my body parts after cutting them up. Cream isn't getting involved in this mess." Tails finally agreed. "Okay, there's the old resort on the southern coast, Portland Cottage area. I'll get my hard drives and I'll head there, take those two off the island as soon as possible." Then he hung up, maybe he wanted to do this quickly before any sicarios would pick up on him._

"He's coming with you, after we've airlift you off the island." The operative told them.

"Wait. You going to bring us where?" Vanilla asked.

"Citadel Hyperion, in the Bahamas. Kayrin will keep you safe for now on." The leader took them outside, and the squad walked them quickly to the van and drove away.

"Champion Six Actual. We've found and persuaded the target towards an old resort on Portland Cottage, requesting an LZ at the Kingston heliport for the two mobians and another LZ at the resort." He spoke to the ISA chief as he drove to the back road and onto a small highway.

 _"Copy. One of the choppers we have at the heliport will take them to one of the ships offshore, the other one is already being prepped, but it take some time before the chopper is fully fueled and prepped." The drone operator had already informed the pilots to fly the two females off the island, and the other trying to be fueled up to fly._

* * *

Portland Cottage area, Jamaica.

1:30 PM.

Tails had finally arrived at the old resort. His first instinct was to wait, but once that happened. The sicarios belonging to Jet were on site, and they were serious. There's was at least two SUVs that had their sunroofs modified to use MG turrets. They were run of the mill sicarios, but still decently armed unlike the more tougher ones.

When he moved, one of the sicarios had grabbed him inside the building. Before long, they were suddenly attacked by the three operatives, forcing them further into the resort. Seven hostiles were ran over, taking down half of the enemy search party before the squad ran out to find Miles. The dog would help them find his scent.

The troops moved firmly but smooth throughout the area, following the gunmen that grabbed the fox. The dog killed hostiles by biting into their necks, and the soldiers with guns kept moving through them. Every target they saw was killed in a quarter of a second, no chance to fire back at them. Even if they had bunched up, they were flanked and killed by the operatives.

After scanning the building, they found the last gunman. One shot fired at him would kill Miles... What can they do?

The male SOTF operative suddenly dropped to the floor, still holding his gun. Once he hit the floor, he shot the hostile in the leg, loosing his grip on the fox and the SAS operative puts a solid bullet into his head, instantly killed on impact.

"Man, what took you so long?" Miles spoke about the lateness of the operatives, however, they were transporting the two to the heliport and they had to drive to this area quick to rescue him.

"Blame the backed up traffic, more like constipation in your arse if you're on the clock to get the hell out of that area." He replied, ignoring what he said about them.

Once they took them outside, they were swarmed by more sicario attack trucks, shortly after, those vehicles were blown up by a Blackhawk hybrid transport attack chopper. The weapon mounts were above the door, slightly behind the chopper main frame. The weapons have unguided missiles and heat-seeking rockets. It still had the original space to transport all of them from the area.

 _"This is Command, sounds like you had heavy fire down there. Is Miles okay?" Kayrin had to tune in to the squad. She checked in every half an hour to make sure things were running smooth._

"Target's perfectly intact. We got every piece of electronics we can get, and there's the target's contacts that are on his way back to the ship. Mission complete." The squad leader confidently gave the all clear, the mission was complete.

 _"Good. Now we're getting somewhere, and the cartel has lost their cyber expert. We'll have everything what the cartel is doing in the meantime. Now the real fight begins." Kayrin's plan was working, now she has Miles, which will give him the information she needs to put down the lieutenants. But this isn't over, momentum is needed to put pressure on the Mocoa Cartel, then she has Scourge in her sights._

* * *

 **Finally, I've returned once more. Freaking annoying having two computers bricked and preventing me from doing anything, doing this from the phone was hellish. But at least I have this again.**

 **Although I have my annoyances with this side of Fanfiction, I still have a need for this. I'm always like this, I'm not like the other people that writes the high school Sonic stories or of romance. I like my way of writing and I'm not changing. The reason I bury stories is because my internet usage isn't always about Fanfiction and I want to do other stuff in the meantime. That's why stories aren't properly completed that much.**

 **Let me know about the feed back from the story. Anything you wanted to add later on for improvement.**


	2. Act of Unintended, Yet Hopeful Defiance

Citadel Hyperion, The Bahamas.

7:30 PM, six hours later.

April 6, the same day.

After successfully escaping the cartel in Jamaica, both Cream and Tails were finally reunited once more. The three were all too grateful to change from the ones being hunted by the sicarios at every corner and every single day. It was finally broken, and hope was in sight for both Kayrin and the three Mobians.

"Thank you, Madame Crawford. I couldn't thank you enough for this." Said the seventeen year-old rabbit as she hugged Tails all too tightly. He didn't speak at all.

"We all should thank you. If you didn't trust us, Tails would had been dead before the team could had found his vehicle." Kayrin spoke right back at her, as she was the one who wanted progression through the Caribbean naval forces. It was an honor to finally see the person and to hear a comment from her to the individual.

"Well. It's good to get out of a frying pan, and at least into somewhere nice for a change. Speaking of which, is there any home for us?" Vanilla was also happy to escape from the cartel's watchful eyes, and she wants a new home.

"I could arrange some trustful operatives to keep watch and someone should find you a nice resort or house around Nassau or on the other islands." Kayrin offers them a place for safety, comfort and relaxation. Placed under protection but can finally rest after seven years of misery.

But sadly, Tails isn't off the hook as of yet.

"You two leave, Tails will have to stay behind to answer some questions. I have a feeling that this is still far from over." Crawford grabbed Miles's arm and Cream had to let go of him. She knew this was going to happen, because he was a former cartel lieutenant and primarily responsible for the cyber attack, the embassy raid and giving the idea to Jet about the DEA office, shortly before bombing the building and killing the agents that were under Jet's payroll.

"Shit..." Tails knew what he was expecting tonight. Which has the US Army's ISA fishing for some answers out of him.

* * *

Citadel Hyperion, Ops Board Room.

Minutes later. Tails was taken into the Board Room, where all the commanding officers of the Army's Delta Force unit, the British SAS, Polish GROM, the Intelligence Support Activity and MI-6. As it seems, everyone's massively angry or eager to strangle his throat for threatening four countries and the Caribbean. Except Kayrin, because she has another idea than sending him to prison just after he explains this entire mess to them.

"Good evening, Mister Prowder. I believe you're now familiar of our little home we call Hyperion." A veteran ISA analyst greeted him in a calm, but a professional manor.

"S-S-Sure. After all, I-I wanted this so t-those two would be safe." Miles talks to him, trying to hold his nervousness in front of trained soldiers.

"Don't try to hide it. We know you want out of the cartel, and hell you're even trying to destroy the organization as much as us." The analyst continued.

Until Kayrin claps her hands. That's when talking stops.

"Permission to speak, Madam?" An MI-6 agent asks to let him talk to Miles.

"Sure." She simply allows him to do so.

"From what you said and how you feel about this situation. You believe that those four attacks over two years would put Scourge on radar, so that we would launch an operation at this size to track him down." The agent believes that the cyber attacks, then the raid and bombing of the DEA Office in Atlanta would cause Scourge to go on the attack.

"Of course. I was forced into the cartel, and all of this time working for them. I set up the attacks for him to fight against a force that the cartel cannot win against." Miles had proved him right. He never felt good about this line of work for the past seven years, he wanted Scourge to fail terribly by any means possible.

"You mean? You made him cocky enough to command these attacks on the network, so that he'll pop up and risk his life and the cartel?" Kayrin questioned his motives.

"Definitely. Even though he's a 'professional'. He's still a cocky bastard, and I told him this the month before the first attack in 2015. Jet was the perfect person to use, he's worse than Scourge and simply just kills anyone that pisses him off. I used one of his no-name DEA agent to do so a few days ago, sabotaged his product and Jet blew up his allies in the DEA. In fact, Scourge still doesn't know that Jet blew up and pissed off his corrupt friends in the agency and the DA. Good enough that those corrupt agents and their lawyer to bail them out of being involved with Scourge is now breaking ties with the Mocoa Cartel." The twin-tailed fox explained his plan to the rest of the people in this same room, it actually makes things slightly better with the team that his hearing this right now.

"Essentially, you fucked him over badly, because if things didn't go your way. The corrupt agents would had done something very cleaver to cover up their mess, and Scourge would had realized and had your head on a spike. He's not his father after all, just an arrogant fool." Kayrin had answered this theory, and now to go even further.

"Although it was working. The European Union's systems had to go down with Interpol as well, and the embassy raid by Jet and his ties to terror attacks in Poland started this entire thing. Sadly, while I was sick. Scourge had set up a general meeting somewhere in Trinidad and Tobago. I didn't attend myself and was too tired to do work on the security systems. I had my friend doing the work and this is what I found out at the hotel in January." Tails further explained how the plan went down, but there was a catch with this... He had to open his laptop, and he connected a USB to the main server drive to the computer systems in Hyperion.

"You better not be infecting this network. Hyperion's the only thing we have at monitoring the cartel's movements." A Delta operator warns him, thinking that his computer is rigged with another virus.

"It ain't, trust me." Tails reassured him.

* * *

 _(Video feed - January 23'rd, 2017 - Trinidad)_

 _After opening up the laptop. Miles typed in: January 23'rd, 2017. It showed them the cartel meeting on the big screen, in a high end, private restaurant protected by sicarios and a layer of protective network shielding of the same type as Hyperion. For the first time since the mid 90's, Scourge was shown on screen. In the flesh. He's a mobian hedgehog, wearing a light blue business shirt and dark blue business pants. He has green fur, but some of his skin was showing on his head without the fur, presumably sustaining injuries from the crash while escaping the Russians._

 _"Is this all the ladies and gentlemen in this room?" Said the Kingpin as he sits at the head of the table, and is accompanied by other Mobians who were all leaders of the organization's various parts of illegal business ventures. There was no human lieutenant at all._

 _"All accounted for, Tails was feeling under the weather, but he's keeping tabs on the place's security, and at least no one can hear in on this meeting." A red mobian Echidna was the first to speak._

 _"That's unfortunate. However, we're here to get down to business. In the next few months or even in two more years, we'll move into the Caribbean to start our Narco-Kingdom." When Scourge said that. Everyone at the table stared wide-eyed, and one gasped at the concept._

 _"Y-You can't be serious... That's an impossible task." A blue hedgehog spoke in surprise, like Kayrin's theories of the Mocoa Cartel's power. Scourge thinks he can run a drug fueled kingdom, which is the Caribbean._

 _"Not anymore, thanks to Tails. He basically shattered the entire system of CARICOM, the OAS and the DOD. He broke MI-6 and the EU twice, and they're still recovering. At this point. Why not? We can boost the amount of guns shipped to the islands covertly, while we set up market for cocaine and all the other goodies we can make. Even if we don't own an country, it's still a fresh spot for us to benefit from stealing products from our rivals that own their turf." The Kingpin explained a well detailed plan, and he explained further. Although his words are a bit shabby and poorly thought out, but the more he spoke about it, the better that his plan were thought out._

 _The plan was that Scourge's two trusted enforcers, a female mobian fox named as Fiona, an assassin, who was Tails' ex-girlfriend before completely betraying his trust with her. The red echidna was Knuckles, an former hero of the mobians who went towards brutal enforcement for the cartel._ _The other one was Rouge and Shadow, an excellent set of spies that were put in charge of sabotaging the competition and opposition from the law. The money laundering expert being another deceptive female as Amy Rose, another fallen hero of the mobians._

 _Sonic was rumored to be the biggest disgrace in the brief history of the mobians as he managed to be the first lieutenant alongside Scourge when he formed the organization. Jet and his two other friends were the producers of the cartel's cocaine product line, as well as with other drugs. He was a lowly gangster that rose to exceptional quality as his skill in drug production was epic along even with their rivals._

 _All of them were to take charge of major territorial waters once they have been proven suitable for producing drugs, laundering money, human trafficking, weapons smuggling and other criminal business ventures, even if a rival cartel were to own one of the countries, they'll try to channel money to Scourge with any means possible. Those waters were the ones located in the Greater Antilles, the Lesser Antilles and the countries south of Mexico are to be owned by cartels, for the cartels and terrorists that want business there._

 _They would control entire countries and since CARICOM or the OAS's networks were basically shattered and damaged extensively from Tails' actions. It had left open a hole in criminal prevention systems, projects and programs. The criminals that were present in those countries would become stronger and more armed thanks to Scourge's tactics, they would wage war at the law or the rivals of other gangs. Weakening the police from each island and the corruption would add on to the stress of keeping order until it collapses._

 _When the time is right, the sicarios would come in to gain control of a country. Gaining tremendously high profits of 70 million to nearly 170 million dollars alone from criminal ventures. Adding to each territorial control of the Caribbean sub-regions would add to 320 million to 820 million dollars, and would continue to rise. The cartel would be an absolute powerhouse, and nothing else can stop them at this point. Kayrin was closely following Scourge's moves in the drug trade, and this would be his biggest move and it will be his last, if Kayrin can stop them before then._

 _Should the cartel's plans be successful, Central America would be Scourge's Narco-Kingdom. He would had succeeded the drug lords from decades ago and became a legend beyond any reasoning, and would rapidly be one of the world's richest people in the drug trade. Even Kayrin wouldn't be able to stop his empire, permanently ruining the Caribbean and turning it into an place where criminals and terrorist only succeed, and the biggest losers would be the governments and the people that attempted to stop them. Cultures would be forever either wiped out or buried in a replacement drug culture._

 _In simple terms for the team to know. He uses only one lieutenant for Jamaica, which was Jet, the other two were on Hispaniola, the Lesser Antilles and the countries south of Mexico were ruled by more experienced lieutenants. Scourge remains unknown, either on the Caribbean or a house rumored to be located in Chile's mountains. He would have four places generating nearly a billion dollars in those regions. Except that Cuba will already be on alert for the other lieutenant and the Bahamas's waters were locked down by the RBDF and the US Navy about hours ago._

 _He said all of the plans, and the amount of time that virus is infecting the system to even today would greatly buy him time to establish his kingdom. Tails heard it all, and to quickly get Operation False Price into fruition. Those two attacks were to fully set the Americans and the British into targeting cartel assets, but the Bahamas's SOTF and Polish GROM was all the more help he needed._

 _The video was then cut off. The laptop's battery died shortly after he explained the plan._

* * *

It was back to discussing the next course of action. With everyone started to formulate theories and some more experienced commanding officers trying to put Miles into Guantanamo Bay. Even the Joint Chiefs of Staff had to call in earlier today to check on them.

"I'd already told you, we still need him at this point." Kayrin knew that if the US puts him in Camp Delta in the detention facility before he can locate the other leaders and Scourge himself, the operation would had already failed.

"We can't rule out the possibility that this asswipe will betray us at any possible moment of time, without him, we'd still have his laptop and his other electronics." The 68-year old colonel believes otherwise. He wants the integrity of the covert operation to remain intact until at the right time.

"Problem is, my computer's keyboard has a ID print, and only me or the cartel's upper echelons can only use it. Why throw me into the slammer?" Tails tried to reason, but this doesn't work with the Americans.

"Hadn't you got it through your skull? We can't trust you at all." The ISA analyst.

"Maybe we can try to trick the biometrics and open it from that point, something better than trying to brute force it to activate." An IT expert spoke to them, as he knew about this type of work.

"You're shit outta luck. This is built for the cartel and that device will deactivate if anyone else alters it, and that data will be lost once that happens." Tails further warned them.

"Is he seriously trying to screw us over, or what? It's just simple as it is. We'll just-" The colonel was interrupted by Hyperion's commanding officer.

"You know what? Let Tails transfer the data to Hyperion's server. Then when that's finished, Tails's computer functions of monitoring the cartel can be put on the computer." Kayrin had to stop the Americans from imprisoning him and risking the chance to strike at the heart of the organization.

"Again, we can't risk it at all possible moments, what if that thing is rigged with that same virus?" Even one of the MI-6's executives were here to gather on this Op. He warned her again with the matter of trusting Miles.

"It's all possible to transfer the functions of this computer to Hyperion's systems without Scourge finding out and sabotaging it, but I need some hours disabling the failsaves before the data transfer can be used, and lastly, don't try to imprison me. You people still need me." Said the twin-tailed fox. He would sacrifice his computer to give Task Force Champion on the true structure of the cartel, as well as to track their next location and disrupt their operations. Any new updates from Scourge on new illegal business ventures will be exposed and the entire organization would already be doomed. As soon as Tails would get the failsafe offline.

"Not counting on it." A Delta operative spoke briefly.

"Be grateful for once. As for now, Tails will be prisoner at Hyperion's holding cells and will remain there. We need him to uncover anything that is critical on taking Scourge down." Since Kayrin was placed in charge of Operation False Price, she wanted Tails to remain in custody to give the Task Force advice to handle the cartel. A more personal reason to keep Tails out of Guantanamo Bay is that he never killed nobody, he was trying to escape and rejoin with his childhood friend that is now his fiance. Why torture him? It's never worth it after the Mocoa Cartel has been dismantled.

"What about him?" Someone else called for Tails.

"Keep him there until he manages to fully complete the process, afterwards, put him in Area 42." Kayrin told them that he should be kept in the room until he finishes, then they'll take him to the holding cells.

"If there's nothing else, than this meeting is over. Everyone will go back to their regular duties and the others will stay and watch Miles to check on the progress." Kayrin spoke as she noticed a oval-shaped jewel that was dropped on the floor earlier. It was colored golden yellow, and for another reason, she put it in her pocket and walked back upstairs.

* * *

Kayrin's residence, at Nassau.

12:30 AM.

After crossing the island to go back to Nassau, she returned to her parents' home, even though she can purchase one out of her own money. But it was her recently married husband that decided to build her new home in Canada.

Crawford herself was born into a fully African-Bahamian family, but she was white, thanks to a genetic mutation that made her that way. She had different hair and even dark green eyes. Her second line of descendants were also Nepalese. Many people said that she was only the sole Nepalese-Bahamian around these parts, but she was like the rest of them. Born in middle-class and nothing else greater than that.

In her line of career, she was a marine with the Defense Force since she was 18. At 20 years old, she noticed that crime got worse and hoped that the marines can finally go back on land to fight them, it never happened. She was a extremely skilled soldier along with a few other personal, and when a PMC took notice in 2010, she offered to join. She was in power as she saw advanced military equipment and other special operations soldiers that joined the company.

Once again, there was hope that things will improve. Except the government royally screws them over yet again. The mafia had already inflicted so much damage across the country, at her wits' end. She had gone up to the heads of law enforcement and the RBDF to overhaul the police force. She was definitely noticed in the navy, and in the police as well.

After a few more deadly turf wars, plus a terrorist attack, they created the Iron Crucible Project. A complete overhaul of the police and the navy's equipment, gear, vehicles and tactics. Before, the navy was stuck on mostly water and can't even create any time to help the police, who was crippled by the mafia's corruption and of ancient, outdated gear that was widespread, while criminals always get the cutting edge weapons to use on civilians.

Anti-Corruption units were extremely determined, usually being embedded in police and naval forces, they were spying on anyone crooked, with electronics or with other officers. It made sure that corruption doesn't pay.

The biggest progress that was made was how Tier One Units gathered the most trustworthy and skilled police officers and naval troops in both honesty, professionalism and determination. That was how the 37'th Special Operations Task Force was made. They came from four branches of police, navy, immigration and customs to fill in the gap of a fully dedicated tactical military team, creating a counter-terrorism unit. Almost two thousand selected volunteers and selected personal entered the SAS and SFOD-Delta's training program. Only to have about 820 persons to be officially be the part of the unit. Kayrin was fully behind these efforts to create the Bahamas's Tier 1 unit, and she was promoted from Captain to Commander.

Citadel Hyperion was still a work in progress to today, but the base was to be a new HQ for the defense force and its Tier 1 counterpart. It was a joint command base for the US, Canadian and British forces as a forward base of command. The HQ was still a formidable fort for the RBDF, and the Pentagon would have to thank Kayrin, because that place is the only way to combat the sicarios at the meantime.

These facts were all from pictures that she has up on her wall in her room where she grew up in. It showed the world how much potential that a brilliant tactician has, even if she was a young person. Not someone who's 60 or 70 years old.

"How was work?" Her mother asked.

"Typical, as usual." Kayrin simply replied. Now laying down in her bed in her nighttime clothing.

"Well. I don't know what's going on out there, but I hope God knows what you're doing." She was afraid of what was going on.

While she was leaving, she asked her one thing to fully know about the operation.

"It it makes you feel any better. I'll tell you one thing, but you need to promise me to keep this secret to only our family. Nothing else." Kayrin speaks as her mother opens the door.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

"I proved the existence of the Mocoa Cartel, and I arrested the person responsible for the cyber attacks. He's trying to help me track down the others." Kayrin explains the cartel's recent progression in the region.

"You mean, that Kingpin who was the son of a Russian mercenary?" Said the mother, who remembered the death of Scourge's father and the false death of Scourge himself in Russia.

"Yes. While we were scrolling through the information of the evidence we recovered. I found out that he was trying to defect and put the cartel on radar so that an operation by the Department of Defense was created to dismantle the cartel, but he inadvertently gave the Kingpin an idea. He would cause gang wars on each island of the Caribbean and make the situation worse for the countries south of Mexico. Then the Mocoa or the other cartels will take over to fill in the power vacuum, and that in turn, will create Scourge's narco-kingdom." The nearly-asleep commander told her on what she recently found on Tails' computer.

"What about here? That's why the Navy from here and the US got called in, because of you and the cartel?" The mother was told about this two years ago when the first cyber attack came through. That year, Caribbean nations had spiked in crime, even peaceful ones suffered because of the cartel's earlier actions, or maybe even terrorist cells.

"It was because of me. I didn't want Scourge to be taking this place by surprise, and at least no other smuggler would try jumping in our waters now. However, that hack disabled the DOD, the Pentagon and other federal agencies. Interpol's European offices were also hit with that. No one can hear in from the Caribbean, nor can the islands respond to this issue. Hyperion and the Bahamas's security infrastructure was protected by cutting edge tech, and we're the only ones that can see what's going on with CARICOM. That's why the Pentagon and the CIA appointed me as the main commander of an operation to dismantle the organization." Kayrin spoke as she drifted to sleep.

"BUT. Keep these words only to this family, and no one else outside of that. If word got out, it would be harder for me to track him down." That's what the daughter had said, before she closed her eyes and went to sleep. The mother closed the door and said good luck, hoping that the cartel's plans won't come to reality. In 2012, Mother Crawford had seen SFOD-Delta operatives before. They told her the same way, under certain situations, there are things that are meant for secrets, and it's best not to open your mouth..

* * *

 _As she got cozy, a dream world had formed. A world of mechanical creations and magical beings explored, built and waged war over the artifacts of ultimate power. It was a true fairy tail in her brain, and this was all too typical. Until she ventured deeper in that world._

 _She had also saw Tails's former allies and his current villains of today. Sonic, who was rumored to be a hero in the brief, sudden history of the mobians, was also there. He ran as fast as a plane in open fields. There was all the others, Amy and Knuckles as well as with Rouge and Jet. All of them working together in this dream world of Kayrin. It was all for the good of the mobians._

 _It was random, unlike the waking world, they were working together for establishing a narco kingdom. All against their kind and human beings._

 _Walking further down the warping path, she saw Chicago, with Sonic battling the mad scientist, being a man known as Eggman. A human with 300 IQ, that exceeded Einstein's limit of 160. When he opened a portal, his body was taken into torrent of energy. He was forever lost whatever the rift took him too._

 _At the same time. Sonic's friends were also trying to get back to their fantasy land, by the help of those same crystals that Kayrin was holding. Sadly, those crystals eroded to dust. They were trapped in this world were she lives in, and this was about twelve years ago. Nothing changed for them since that point. Sonic had lost his ability to run over hundreds of miles per hour, along with the others._

 _The next moment. The four lost heroes found themselves separated, trying to get used to the world around them, trying to find mobians for help. They've finally found someone for help, then that same person that offered assistance was Scourge himself._

 _Kayrin was wondering about any further knowledge of this dream, before an alarm clock rang. It was only short, but it sure had made time pass as she woke up._

"Huh? Damn... They were in that dream I had. But... I have never met the other three yet." Said Kayrin, shifting through the bed as she was awoken by the clock, now saying 4:50 AM. She found out that the crystal that she holds now has glowing cracks all over them.

"Now what?" She then finds a voicemail recording about 3:30 AM, while she slept and the phone was deactivated.

 _(I think we have a situation.. Someone from the higher echelons from the Department of State is trying to make our operation public, and we need you back here to discuss about how are we're going to deal with this. Even the Secretary of State is calling us at 8:00 AM. As to how they managed to blow the whole lid open about False Price or the Task Force is still unknown, but we can't leave the Caribbean in the hands of the cartel, thanks to political garbage that will get in the way. Get here ASAP.) - Voice recording from the ISA, an hour and twenty minutes ago._

With this, Kayrin had cooked herself breakfast with the family, who happens to wake up at this time. After eating, it was time to go, but not without telling them about the situation.

"I gotta go, but I need a promise off of everyone." Kayrin had put on her military uniform, and began to walk out the door.

"You mean, what you told to mom last night?" Michael, Kayrin's younger brother, spoke as he remembered that he heard them talk about her role in the operation.

"Of course, keep silent about this. Worse, some people had decided to leak this operation so early, and Scourge will surely try to hunt me down at all costs. So when I get to Hyperion, you three will have to leave to prevent him from harming you all and to keep my location hidden." Kayrin spoke as she already knew that the Department of State were planning to speak to her, the only Commander with working systems on a remote set of islands. Now she is forced to take her family off the islands, into a place where Scourge can't find them.

"Why you have to be leading them? Why put us at risk?" The 25 year old brother questioned on why she was chosen.

"Because I'm the only one who can operate Hyperion's systems without compromising the structure that is connected to the various law enforcement agencies. It has the latest network failsafe protocols that prevented the damages from the virus from becoming permanent, and shielded by electromagnetic layers of metal, fabric and radio signals. No one can hack in or plant any spy bug in the base. When the US and European systems had failed, I was chosen to lead the way to victory." She replied, but she moved further out the door.

"Where to exactly?" Her mother asked. Then the mute father waved goodbye.

"Norway. Otherwise, keep this secret in your hearts. Don't let Scourge find you, or the Caribbean is doomed." Kayrin couldn't say any more proper dialogue before she had to quickly drive out of the house. The family waved goodbye as her car disappeared over the distance.

* * *

Citadel Hyperion, Intel Operations Quarters.

8:00 AM.

The arrival to the base was met by American and Caribbean news reporters as they tried to answer questions concerning about yesterday's actions against the Mocoa Cartel, and looking to her left was the representatives and other politicians from the Department of Justice and of State. The soldiers guarding the entrance had made room for Kayrin to get into the building.

Returning back to the Intelligence Operations Quarters was the commanding officers and the Secretary of State that was questioning them.

"Sir, what in holy hell are you even doing?" Kayrin immediately jumps in to explain what happened. The Secretary was a male in his late 60s.

"So you're Kayrin Crawford. It's an honor to meet you after the Iron Crucible Project, but I really didn't expect you to lead a detachment of the Army Special Forces as well as British Commandos." He remembered Commander Crawford from before, in 2011 when she raised her voice for the overhaul of the police and navy.

"Thanks, but why you wanted to leak this op to the press? Didn't someone warned you by now that we're after Scourge?" Kayrin noticed that the greetings was avoiding the question. He would had known about this operation before Kayrin made her first move. As with all the other Departments.

"I believe that the last time that any military action against a criminal organization is too risky in terms of financial planning and of practicality when it comes to dealing with bureaucratic processes." He recognized the typical reaction from the public, that the military is made for the terrorists in the Middle East, and the federal agencies made for cartels.

"You realize that Scourge and his father had fought the Russian Army as seasoned mercenaries and outsmarted them for years. He would find a way to do the same to the federal agents. In fact, he had about almost five hundred crooked DEA agents under a cartel lieutenant's payroll. If you decided to use domestic law enforcement agencies against Scourge. It will take forever to weaken him, and there will be thousands of dead Americans coming home or having more DEA assets betraying you." Kayrin had to take a defense for the events that happened in the last two years and of yesterday.

"We are aware of this, that's why we have loyal officers we can send to you, and on the other hand. The Army's Special Forces and British and Polish Commandos should leave the Caribbean so that the DEA should be-" He still wanted the military to be gone for the domestic agencies to take over.

"Try doing that to please the other bureaucrats and you will get hundreds of beheaded officers going back to the US and having hundreds more betraying you. Even with skilled and loyal officers, their gear and tactics are still pale compared to a drug-fueled war machine. Those agents will be wiped out in the first few months and they'll hesitate to move in further thanks to petty politics." Crawford pleaded not to use thousands of law enforcement officers against a cartel on the level of a military. This happened in the 80's during the first few years of the DEA operating in South America, and hundreds ended up killed brutally or defected to the drug smugglers.

"Although they're technologically advanced for an organization. We need to think about the costs, the time-" He was interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say, and it won't be helpful if we keep looking for cheap shortcuts to reduce costs. I may agree this will be more expensive. But look at the domestic agencies, as they have no clue as to what's going to happen. With me, I watched what happened to vigilante groups and police officers when they've tried to push back the Mocoa Cartel, and every, single one of them were all decapitated, gutted and burned. No military had ever touched them because of bureaucratic bullshit, and that alone from each country in Central America had paid a horrible price for it." Once again, she stays on her decision.

"At least we're not going to make up lost funds for something that could had been done without you. I'm sorry, but that's the Department of Justice's own suggestions." He wasn't pushing for Kayrin to let the DEA take over the operation, but the DOJ was making him say that.

"We have more than enough loyal and powerful arsenal to take them down, and if we pull back. Thousands will die... Isn't there anything you can do to reason with them?" Crawford asked. Remembering the times before the Iron Crucible, there was a mafia along the streets of Nassau that produced brutal turf wars and killed many people. The cartel is doing the same thing as she experienced before. Causing an all-out war to make an narco-kingdom.

"In this time? No. That's the DOJ's suggestion and who allowed them to pass that opinion is the politicians, but in fact. The people of the US and the Caribbean want them dead. Same as with you and the Special Operations Command." He was more sympathetic towards Kayrin all along. His dialogue was forced, because the DOJ was too busy dealing with the current outrage on the news. This same story leak was on TV,

"Except that the European Union and Interpol has come to the conclusion that the cartel is too much of a risk to be left alone at this point, even they agree to let the British and Polish commandos to fly into the Caribbean. There wasn't any interference from all the other 'popular' politicians to make that decision, because if the Caribbean falls to the cartel. There will be a crisis that will take decades to clean up, cultures will be wiped out, economies will only serve terrorists and much more valuable parts of history will be lost. In fact, Interpol sent us a video concerning the future of the Caribbean if the DOJ's plan works." He even speaks about how Britain and Poland came to a neutral agreement of allowing special forces to take down the cartel. Even a video was sent to her.

"What about you? How will they understand?" Kayrin asked.

"I'll make a request, and you will make a speech in the Press Room along with the video. I have to go, but try to make the best impression on them. People are counting on you." He says this, then the call got cut off.

* * *

Citadel Hyperion, News Press Quarters.

Up on the upper floors of Hyperion are the News Press quarters, which is an area concerning the status of the Bahamian Navy and of in other places in the Americas. News recordings would be able to reach to the US and Europe through an radio tower. But when it's deactivated, the electromagnetic fabric and metal plating would prevent any other unrecognized signals from bypassing the shield.

Even with the radio tower being online, there's a safety protocol that checks far-reaching signals and automatically blocks unrecognized signal sources, and that tower has the same electromagnetic wiring and metal. Hyperion was all made for every precaution to make sure that no system would be compromised or has a blind spot. This was truly cutting edge in security. Sadly the DOD was behind on mass-producing this tech in many bases or in governmental buildings.

This room was large enough to hold about four dozen people, in fact, there's two rooms that hold twenty persons each and are interconnected with each other. Both Kayrin and the Secretary of Defense took each room and played the video on each screen.

The events played what would happened if the needs of a few politicians outweigh the needs of the many people that wished for the cartel to be dismantled and destroyed. The cultures from each island nation would drastically disappear and be replaced with a culture of criminality and terrorism, kids would join criminal organizations after the economies collapse and give in to criminal ventures, no legit way to make money, no will to fight and no way for the US or European military to take action once Scourge's plan is complete.

These videos show the full details as to what happens during that time in the 1970's and 1980's where many countries succumbed to the wave of drug filled wars and governments powered by dirty money, and it only worked when the military got involved in controlling and suppressing the flow of drugs. The other half was a played simulation of the same mistake repeated in 2015 and 2017, except that the bureaucrats had already accepted and passed the mission to the DEA.

That result was the deaths of thousands of domestic federal agents belonging to the FBI and the DEA, as well as civilians and dozens of assassination plots that went either successful or failed, as well as the CIA and the Tier 1 units under Kayrin's command being unable to commit any military resources to stop the other cartels from taking over countries and cities. Like what Tails had predicted, Scourge will get slightly over ten billion dollars alone from each of the three sub-regional territories in every venture. Even if they didn't own all the countries in each territory, there will be ways to channel the rival's gains to them.

It went on, showing the news crew the current webcams of each major Caribbean country and of the countries south of Mexico. All experiencing gang wars unlike anything like they never seen before, it was an all out war that had pictures that officers were turned to the bottom of the food chain as they were getting killed like flies and criminals being the kings of the streets. Thanks to the cyber attacks, Scourge's weapon smuggling has went on without opposition, turning some of the few numerous gangs into militia groups that serves the cartel's purpose without any knowledge of them. At the current time, Jamaica's conditions are gradually getting worse, Trinidad and Tobago had already fell into a battle with the cartel pushing in on the country.

Haiti had already been plagued with several gangs that got worse in late 2016, Dominican Republic, Cuba and Puerto Rico had already locked down most known access to those countries. Nicaragua's country side was turned into a training ground for sicarios by one of the cartel's lieutenants. The Lesser Antilles was already subjected to seafaring pirates from the cartel. This was all so far as what they were seeing from these countries.

"Good morning, people of the Caribbean, the people of America and Europe." The Secretary of Defense greeted the entire Americas and Europe to the situation that was basically unfolding. A 71 year old male wasn't expected the type of chaos that a single person had committed. "Today, we would like to greet Kayrin Alayla Crawford for letting us know and be informed of the spike of crime that has gripped Central America." He allowed Kayrin to speak to the people that were in these rooms about this development.

"Thank you, Sir Daniels." Kayrin greeted the Secretary and walked to the podium at the size of the room's ceiling.

"Now... I'd hate to tell you this, but the cyber attacks that the Caribbean and all the rest of the countries that had suffered this is an attempt by Scourge. The mobian son of a legendary mercenary in Russia. He has survived and escaped to South America to start the Mocoa Cartel, an technologically advanced organization made of former mobian heroes and their some of their greater villains." Kayrin opened with the beginning statement about Scourge's survival from Russia and the origins of the cartel.

"Few days ago. We've discovered two of the heads responsible for the organization's terrorist-style attack, one being Miles Prowder - Who is known as Tails, being responsible for the cyber attack. The other was simply named Jet, a mobian responsible for the UK embassy raid in Kingston and the DEA's Atlanta office bombing that killed five dozen agents that were revealed to be serving the cartel. After fully investigating the events on what happened, Miles was arrested and extracted to the Bahamas by the British Special Air Service along with the 37'th Special Operations Task Force." Kayrin's went on with the details on what happened in the last few days.

"Miles's revelations appear that he wanted to defect and destroy the cartel. However, through the help of an anonymous lieutenant, he was kept under the radar from public eyes and intelligence. He made the sudden move to cause Scourge to come out of hiding by giving them false courage to use one of his lieutenants to attack the UK embassy and the DEA's office in Atlanta - Where the crooked agents were stationed at the time of the bombing."

"Fifty agents and fifteen other sicarios from the cartel had came up to 65 deaths in total. It was a bloody 48 hours of chaos, however. Scourge himself was put on radar in one of the meetings that he had in Trinidad earlier this year. A video shows his face for the first time in over a decade."

"In his point. He revealed his ultimate intentions after the cyber attacks. He ordered the rest of his lieutenants to fund gangs in the Caribbean, give them weapons and training to take on the law enforcement, then give them the means to create drugs and to smuggle it across the region. But the ultimate purpose was to weaken the island nations by using the empowered gangs to cause havok and pave the way for the cartel to set up shop in countries to create criminal ventures. From the video set up from Interpol, the cartel's revenue gains will massively increase to hundreds of millions of dollars of sub-regional areas of both the Greater and Lesser Antilles, Hispaniola and the rest of Central America."

"His own point? He wants the Caribbean to be a kingdom of drugs and chaos. Both the US Army's Special Forces and European counterparts were self aware on how dangerous this situation is if left unattended. For the last two days, we were preparing to set up Operation False Price to help countries to defend against the cartel. After the arrest of Miles. The Secretary of State contacted me on the behalf of the Department of Justice to pull out Special Forces and allow the DEA to take over. Despite how cheap the cost is to deploy domestic federal agencies. The DOD, Interpol and the European Union disagreed."

"Why? Because from the 80's to this point. This same attempt was made at first with the DEA and the FBI, all which provided no results or progression in suppressing the flow of drugs. Only the deaths of hundreds of federal officers and some even defected to the smugglers. Until the Army came in and controlled the situation."

"The DOJ's suggestion of domestic federal agencies taking over an operation against a drug-powered militia cell, known as the Mocoa Cartel, is massively a suicide mission if the FBI, the DEA and the ATF was ever deployed against them. Their gear pales in comparison to the cartel's firepower. All high end Russian military equipment, and under powered law enforcement gear. Some of them will be easily be manipulated to commit crooked crimes against the US. Unlike Military Special Forces who are connected to only the intelligence agencies that have dedicated and loyal members serving them."

"Ultimately. I believe that the British SAS and Polish Commandos as well as the Army's Special Operations Command should stay and commit the efforts to take down the Mocoa Cartel without much political interference if needed. Domestic agencies are not necessary unless of an urgent need."

"I would like for the American public to watch this video to understand how dangerous this is if the cartel is left unchallenged, and so are the people in the White House to make the decision that would either give us a chance to fight the cartel or to risk all of the Caribbean at the hands of the cartel."

"From what we saw from the Caribbean in 2016 and of this year. We can't leave the Caribbean, or else... There will be no culture, only the cartel will be permanently remembered in history. And the biggest losers of all, will be the ones who left them to die, it will be us... No denying the fact. What's it going to be? The needs of a few? Or the needs of the many?" Kayrin had made an ultimatum - Either give in and please the bureaucrats that wanted a cheap methods that will doom all of Central America to make them happy, or give up petty politics and to stop Scourge and destroy the last of his father's legacy...

* * *

 **I was thinking of putting up another episode that will cover Jet's own fate when it comes to pissing off Scourge after realizing that he attacked the cartel's only point of access to the federal agencies. But it will be for later, after all, there's no rush at all.**


	3. Operation Rush Hour, Phase 1

_(Last Time on Fallen Legacy)_

 _Kayrin's ultimatum was a clear sign of defiance to the Justice Department's stance on using DEA agents to go after Scourge, which meant that Tier 1 Forces would have to pull out of the region to negotiate a less expensive option. However the agency themselves had a large portion of secret agents under Jet and Scourge's payroll, and Kayrin warned them of the thousands of deaths they will experience once the DOJ's plan comes to reality._

 _When Operation False Price was about to close the show before it began. The European Union and Interpol managed to intervene to reverse the decision at the last moment, in return, they had revealed a video that would show what would happened if the DEA would try to attack Scourge, and the outcome where he succeeds in turning the Caribbean into Scourge's playground of drugs and terrorism at its finest. Making Scourge one of the richest people alive and the only Kingpin who was untouchable by all countries of the world._

 _Many people pointed fingers at the Justice Department, and even the European Union and the other Departments called their actions as to doom the future of many cultures of Central America._

 _Even Congress was forced to denounce the Department, and as a result, the domestic agencies were unable to assist Kayrin and JSOC on Operation False Price. The agencies were under investigation from Interpol to make sure that there wasn't any corrupt agents that served the cartel._

 _However, the operation remained under the news, but fortunately, the DOD will only release the mission details after any mission was complete._

 _With no interference and support from all the people behind Kayrin, she would have all the strength that came with it, but if she fails... Crawford will not only be powerless, but will be shamed and disgraced for the rest of her life._

 _Her own gaze will be directed at Jet, the next victim of Kayrin's wrath and might. Scourge wanted his dream and he will not back down until his goals are met._

 _But of course... Will that ever matter in a few months? His dream is to turn Central America into a haven for his organization and for other criminal and terrorist groups, and so he will leech off of their new success if his dream becomes a reality._

 _The DEA's intervention would had led to them being controlled by the organization, because he hoped that the domestic federal agencies would be greatly limited in combat capabilities and in their loyalty to their countries, leading to the deaths of thousands of agents, along with defected ones joining the cartel._

 _On the other hand, he would have a cadre of fully corrupt officials to bail him out if he runs into trouble. His human atrocities would never be revealed and stopped, and his drug war machine would run on for decades. Scourge can finally live the dream of being untouchable._

 _Except Kayrin wasn't the one that was easily persuaded. She knew Scourge survived for years up to this point, and her success in the Iron Crucible project was due to the fact that she finds a way to punish corruption within agencies and military forces. Hyperion's systems were fully immune to the virus that attacked the Caribbean and Interpol two times over. While the rest remained offline, Kayrin was the only one who knew how to operate the system._

 _The US military gave her leadership to a small country, but they knew what she was doing. Kayrin hired only the most loyal soldiers for this operation, and not from the easily broken DEA and FBI, and only a select few from the CIA was allowed to participate in the operation._

 _With Scourge's only hopes of escaping went out the window. He's forced to fight them, until his last breath._

* * *

Streets of Kingston, ISA Safehouse - April 11, 2017.

2:20 PM.

While the ISA actively hunts after Jet, which he jumped to the Yucatan. He plans to stay within Mexico to avoid Task Force Champion as they don't have any authority to enter Mexico as of yet. After Scourge realized that he bombed the offices of his only friends in the federal agencies, he wasn't too pleased as to how he was manipulated and how Jet fell for this trick. Now both of them had lost their chances to kill Tails, and now Tier 1 Forces are staring down at the barrel that was basically pointed at both of them.

In Jamaica, things with the special forces units and the civilians were going on well. Despite the recovery process that was going on in the nation and how they came around here the first time under a cover operation. With the operation, the cartel-backed gang that Jet owns in the island is now beginning to feel opposition from the military, and if enough pressure is pushed into their struggles. They would collapse and fail in a matter of days.

But one question remains. Where can they lure in Jet and how can they do it?

"Since Jet's already in Mexico and also has Cancun's detectives and lawyers under his payroll, any hopes of grabbing him is out of the question." Said from a random ISA analyst. They found out that Jet has the entire Cancun Police Force that is ready to respond when he's in trouble.

"Oh boy. If we tried, those cops and the news will report that for sure. We can't even operate for fuck's sake without having fingers being pointed at us." Another operative replied immediately.

"We can just keep hitting them here, and besides... I know Jet has a friend that runs a brothel." An GROM operative happens to know that a brothel is connected to the lieutenant. If they can find the manager or raid the building, they will know a way to lure in the mobian.

"Who's that person?" Someone else replied.

"Another no-named mobian hawk called Wave. I believe that her business is freelance, and it so happens that she ran into her childhood friend and started to work alongside him." The soldier gave a brief backstory on this person, and even gave the team a photo of the purple-colored hawk.

"Speaking of friends, you know we already got the next target. Storm is another hawk who is also Jet's best friend. He handles security for his drug labs, and if he and Wave is the only contacts that risked themselves into coming into the cartel, that's going to be helpful if we can act now." The chief of the entire staff of the safehouse came right into the room. She shows the entire video clip of a large-looking, white mobian hawk moving through the market district, and the location was definitely confirmed as one of the signs say that the area was from Montego Bay.

"Annnnd... We have more fish to fry." Another ISA operative spoke.

"How long was that transmission?" Yet another operative commented.

"It was about several hours ago. Sounds like he's enforcing the drug labs on Jamaica, and he's speaking about making Jet's 'exotic' delivery orders. At 11 PM, he'll leave the compound and onto the airport for an departure." Someone was speaking while Storm was saying something about an high-end order instead of the usual cocaine deals. Maybe trading stolen treasures from centuries ago or transferring precious metals to their clients.

"Gold, more likely. Otherwise. We're going to have raid that location today, destroy the labs and capture Storm or any intel about Jet's operations." She decided to immediately plan out to raid the building. "Get Kayrin on the line. We need an immediate boots on the ground, because if he leaves. It will take a long time to dig him back up from the ground."

* * *

USS Southshire, Briefing Room - 23 miles northwest of Jamaica.

2:50 PM.

With how fast she decided to send the order to Kayrin, an team of both Bahamian SOTF, British SAS and Polish GROM had been already selected for the mission, as soon as they landed from an reconnaissance operation in Trinidad about several hours ago. They still wore their combat gear and rifles from before.

"You serious? Not even a stop for a drink, yet boss lady pulled us for another mission?" A 23 year old SOTF soldier speaks to the other seven troopers as they were attending the briefing.

"Get used to this. It's been at least a thousand times since I got pulled out as soon as I came back home." A SEAL replied, sitting from a table along with several others that was eating their lunch.

"I mean, sure... But hell, it ain't too hard for us to take a break and let someone else take our place?" He kept going on. "Then again, Crawford called us in anyways. Boy it's tiring but whatever."

"Don't get too mad over it. As for the mission? Better hope it isn't too urgent." Someone else commented from the group. As he opened the door to the briefing room to be met with two spec-ops pilots and a computer screen.

"There you guys are, sounds like they found out Jet had already jumped to Mexico, but they found out that his friend is taking over his business from a food market." The pilot greeted them.

"Quiet. Looks like Kayrin is trying to speak with us." The SOTF soldier made everyone to look at the screen, which had Kayrin connected to the device to give the briefing.

 _"Is this everyone here?" Kayrin asked. Everyone raised their hands in attendance._ _"Good. I know it's annoying to call you here after coming from Trinidad, but we have an report from the Activity's safehouses." Then she opens the files that was even visible from the monitor._

 _"From what it says on-screen, Jet has two friends, Wave and Storm helps the buchon to run drug processing more easily and be put onto the streets safely. Although they're nothing significant to the organization's operations in Jamaica. We have an opportunity to hit Storm while he's at the old food market before he takes the flight out of the island." She read the file and said the information back at them._

 _"Security is elevated at the site, and a warehouse is identified as the cartel's main drug lab in the area. Police presence in the area is struggling to take back the market, and civilian presence is pretty much lowered. The local officers may be able to assist, but we can't confirm as of yet. At least the Jamaican Police confirmed our approval of the raid and agreed not to let this go to press until the mission's complete."_

 _"Overall. You may expect fierce resistance from the cartel, but the advantage is targeting them and using the shadows to hide and engage targets. They have the advantage of an open field of fire with gun trucks, but the element of surprise is critical to take them down without being able to fight back. Also, avoid any crossfires on your way to the target building. Storm is a bright grey mobian hawk, more likely the enforcer to the area. We need him alive, but if that's not an option, you'll take any intel and extract from the area."_

 _"Like I said, any assets from the police is limited at this time, and we can't go using any highly destructive devices. Reconnaissance troopers will land shortly before the others to survey the LZ."_

 _"Last but not least, any questions?" This is when the briefing was over, no one had questions._ _"Good. Get the mission done anyway you could." Then the transmission was over._

* * *

6:40 PM.

Montego Bay, Occupied Market District.

At the area. The entire district was taken over in a fierce riot that the cartel organized from last year that gripped the town, and fighting is still going on today between the sicarios and the police along with the US Army. This was one of the first attempts for Scourge to use the town to turn the area into a market of drugs, weapons and other illegally acquired goods. But Task Force Champion's intervention had already derailed his plans.

The streets were basically soaking from the rain storms, and the sunset had turned the skies into a beautiful golden color that shines at every part of the street. The civilians would had been out to see this, only to be stopped by the Cartel-backed gang and the rain itself. Gun trucks rode around the neighborhoods and market squares, enforcing their grip in the area in the wake of Operation False Price. There was gunfire at the upper areas as the police attempts to retake the area.

"Anything special we gonna do here? Kinda stupid just standing around here." A sicario stood at a balcony, talking to someone on the radio in Spanish.

 _"Storm's getting antsy about those Special Forces soldiers. I think we may just hang out, but bro, keep an eye out for-" The transmission was cut._

That was when he got a bullet in the head and he was dead in a second. From an higher rooftop, there was three soldiers already running security as the transport chopper landed down at a parking lot. The other five soldiers were on the ground in 12 seconds, and retreated into the alleyways immediately.

 _"Hades 4-1. We're boots on the ground, heading east." The leader spoke. East was the area that Storm was hiding out._

"Roger. We'll tail behind you to run back up." The other soldier said before the other squad went further down the alley.

The three man team went down to the streets, and moved northeast towards the main bazaar. There was signs that this place was getting back on its feet, and the cartel kicked it back down again. The area was also flooded as trucks moved through the area. The warehouse wasn't too far from where they are, just two blocks away. The reason why they couldn't land directly on the target is that the roof is armed with mines.

While they were traveling, they heard how Storm was ready to pack up and move into another area by chopper in about an hour. It was high time to move as they went into another abandoned building. It was a tenant connected to the warehouse.

As soon as they encountered the apartment building next to the market. They met up with the others, planning out what to expect ahead of that door. Storm was in this building, and there's possibly a few doors behind there that holds the target and his intel.

The sicarios heard the door being knocked down and went to check it out, only to be killed by a flurry of bullets. They walked out to see nine dead hostiles, and they continued to clear out the rooms. No one stood a chance to fight, many of them died or surrendered. The police was outside, attempting to go in.

At first sight of Storm, he immediately stood his ground, then bolted downstairs and blocked the door leading to them. The mini-C4 blew the lock off and they went down after him.

As the local police managed to get in. Storm was stuck on a rock and a hard place, either the police will drag him out of the public to be beaten to a pulp or the Tier 1 Soldiers will simply turn him over to the CIA and immediately send him to interrogation, and that is never a pretty situation to end up.

Before deciding this outcome, he was shot from a sniper from the same cartel he worked with. He felt betrayed, unfortunately, the Mocoa Cartel needs no buchon to spill his secrets. Thus it is a rule for them to kill any lieutenant that runs the risk of exposing secrets, either intentionally or captured and interrogated. That bullet came from a 50. caliber sniper, landed right on the hip. It forced everybody into cover and firing at the sniper until he was himself killed from a stray bullet.

Storm didn't look like he was moving, now this was an issue. The chopper had already came back and took him and the intel on board, but the damages suffered to the hawk was extensive from the shot. Civilians came out of their houses, knowing that Storm ran enforcement for Jet's drug processing operations, and now that the Task Force had finally captured him, and is now flying back to the main safehouse in Kingston.

"To whom I may give my thanks to?" A random civilian who lives in this area speaks to the operators.

"Commander Crawford. We're the team to put an end to the cartel's activities in Jamaica. That mobian plays a key role in Jet's operations in the country, and we wanted him alive." The squad leader replied confidently, although shaken for being leader for the first time.

"It's been an honor sir. We've been trying to free these streets from Jet, and now we have a foothold to uproot them out of this town. I may guess that you're too busy right now, but... Can we get some backup here? We've lost about a dozen officers on the way." The lieutenant of the police force thanks him for the service, ever since the Task Force was recognized in public, but not all of the information was ever released.

"Sure. As soon as we get back, you're getting the men you need to take this building back." Said the soldier as he and the others left by the next chopper that was resting down as the other carrying Storm and the intel had left, trying to help Storm to survive that brutal shot. The chopper flew away from the area. Despite how things had played out, Storm was captured, albeit wounded, and the evidence of Jet's operations on the islands help to narrow down his location, put the pressure on him and when the time is right, he'll be in their hands soon enough.

* * *

ISA Safehouse - Two hours later.

Storm's conditions after the bullet was severe, as they found several bones and nerves that controlled his legs were destroyed with the impact of the bullet, his flesh didn't look too pretty as it look like shredded, bloody cheese. Somehow, he survived the ride to Kingston with the bullet still lodged into his pelvis. He couldn't walk when he set foot out of the chopper. After a few feet, he collapsed. They attempted to stabilize him, but once someone put a hand on his chest. He actually died as there was no pulse. The others took his body elsewhere and covered it up.

The Activity operatives thought that this mission was already failed, but then they realized how they still have the intel. Inside, the words were blacked out, but was able to decode the message. This was on the level of the CIA and KGB in their glory days, and they wondered why.

 _Black Market Expansions, March 14, 2017._

 _From: Scourge, Prime Kingpin of the Mocoa Cartel._

 _To: Jet, CEO of Galethorn Biomedical Enterprises._

 _(Between you and me. Business has been running smooth, thanks to your intervention of getting our clients' assets to create more powder to sell. At least the demand is being met thanks to your gift of chemistry and the connections. The entire collapse of CARICOM's regional crime prevention systems are a gift to behold, the drugs we left are flooding the houses of the most wealthy and powerful. In that return, they do whatever they want.)_

 _(Recently. You talked about the needs of the clients outside of the Americas, and for more "Elegant" groups. We have new orders coming in, and since you know this type of work. You're the chief of the production of "Exotic shipments". The other file contains dire importance, and if that falls into someone else's hands, we'll be in deep shit. If this is carefully planned out. Both of us will take each half of the profits, and we will be a market place for all sorts of messed-up stuff we will sell to others.)_

With Scourge's emphasis on rare and exotic merchandise. Their fears went over the roof when they found the next disturbing development.

The next file was open, nothing but pictures of experimental bioweapons and a large batch of fully functional chemical weapons. Jet had a lab somewhere that he was recruiting other illegal doctors and scientists to create and test with the experimental WMDs. The location was unknown, Jet was apparently a CEO of a global shadow company and this lab had all the equipment needed for the cartel to make this possible.

The experiments showed poor mobians and a few humans being killed with the weapons, either quick or painfully show in horrible manors that were shown in the pictures. Jet said that the experimental project was simply a month old, but they were able to import caustic and extremely toxic ingredients, bacteria, viruses and mechanical parts to make up the weapons. They salvaged them from old labs and disposal sites and recreated them from scratch or purchased them in their completed form.

Of all the things they were expecting. A cartel wouldn't have fully functional chemical weapons and experimental biological weapons because of the risks, but if Scourge has his father's money through the Russian mercenaries back in his days, it's possible for him to do this. Except if any high end cartel did purchase them, they would be found out. Then there's the massively high risk of having the weapons backfire, contaminate the environment and put others in greater danger than before. The public wanted to know about the Task Force's activities, but this isn't the time to reveal the discovery without knowing that Jet's project is put to rest. If that happens, everyone's blood pressure would soar to the roof and would be panicking like crazy.

Scourge wanted this outcome, because if he was to be threatened along with his inner circle, he would use them to put his challengers in their place. Scourge would reign as king of the drug jungle. No one would dare an attempt to get his throne from the side of the criminal rivals, nor will the US if they gave into their demands.

* * *

El Salvador, Modern Apartment.

9:30 AM.

A day later. Jet himself was found in another location, after an apparent investigation by the Mexican Navy that had lead the military to his house in Mexico, he went to El Salvador. One of the training grounds that the cartel runs. The country's dangerous gangsters were a formidable set of people, sending out Shadow and Fiona to train new sicarios.

This place between 2015 and 2017 became a Narco-state under the cover with Scourge and the local government, and he used their military and former Spetsnaz to recruit and turn the gangbangers into more hardened killers. 2016 produced about 340,000 sicarios, being from street killers to former soldiers in both the national army and international military forces in both conventional and special-operations soldiers.

Being the son of a legendary mercenary, his deadly charm, and having his good start in the Mocoa Cartel has it benefits. The military gear he provided was top-notch above the rest, and his old friends had pushed the threat into a higher level. Rumors about them passed through the towns like wildfire and everyone wanted into the group.

Except the fact that it won't matter in a few months. Kayrin will more likely hunt down anyone that worked with the cartel, and there's two ways it will go down. Either there's jail for them, or going to Hell themselves.

"Hey, you stupid waste of space. Wake up!" Said a mobian fox who entered the room to find a lazy hawk with a book over his head.

"Sure bitch. Anything from Jamaica or just in general." He replied, ignoring her and trying to look presentable.

"You really woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But you realize we're screwed, right?" Fiona asked him because when she went up to Montego Bay, his lab was surrounded by Tier 1 soldiers.

"Wait... Oh shit... You can't believe this, but the file about the bioweapons development is still on that island." Jet now realizes that there was one thing left behind - His weapons research. Now taken in to the CIA.

"Aw fuck. Scourge will have your ass, because if Storm says he had those documents at the time he was at the warehouse. They have the documents and had fully read it, face it, you're fucked for good." She didn't put any expression of any type of fear. It was buried within her mind. "Worse for you is that Scourge is even informed already, and you're pretty much out of the cartel."

"You serious? He kicked me out?" He obviously asked.

"What? Of course you're kicked out, what did you expect?" She replied.

"Now what?" He asked again.

"Try getting as far away from you as possible, before I put a round in your head." Fiona had to answer, because he wasn't truly meant for dealing with the organization with this failure. There's no questions, he nods to agree and he would begin packing up to leave to a far-away place where they can't find him and any traces of his existence will die off and he will start life anew once again.

* * *

Citadel Hyperion - Ops Room, Intelligence Support Board.

9:50 AM.

"What will the public think of this? That a cartel is building fully functional weapons of mass destruction and using it to cement his influence across the region and selling them to the highest bidder." An Army Colonel was the first to find out that the group had developed chemical weapons.

"Plus there's the fact that mobians and human beings were being experimented and killed, along with their families scarred for life. I'm pretty sure Jet will take the bulk of the blame, Scourge will drop him out of the organization and the public will be furious, some may want his head on a pike." Kayrin replied, having no shocked expression as on Scourge's new set of dangerous tools. She knew that he had all of the money that he would buy, and the connections to make it all possible.

"How long this was going?" A random person said.

"Since 2007. He kept the file between Jet and Scourge himself, and the cartel would use them to deter their rivals from targeting them. Now they're on the offensive, because of Scourge's newfound inspiration to start a new drug boom and to safeguard against Special Forces.

"Now what? We're just going to stand here?" Then another person asked.

"Until Tails finishes with decoding the other document, we'll just wait and see. As for Jet himself, he may be no longer useful to the rest of them. He may leave and never come back. It's a victory regardless of the fact." Kayrin simply says this, while the rest of the gathering tries to patch up the next plan to take down the cartel. "About the lab however. We just need to ask Wave, and on that point. There's a place in Kingston we need to stop by."

* * *

 **God damn it, another damn delay that I had for four weeks. At this point, you're not surprised but this is to be expected. My time isn't always about fanfiction. I have better things to do with my life than this.**

 **This is just part one, and two will be written soon.**


End file.
